Talk:Grand Alliance Naval Ranks and Posts (Marine Corps)
New Insignia I finished doing the new insignias for the Marines, tell me what you think. There's also some suggested renaming to try and fix the "fifty flavours of General" we have currently. The equivalent naval ranks are in brackets. I'll use the Flotte de Nuit insignia's as an example, as I haven't uploaded the main GAN ones just yet. Officers Roles: *Commandant General - CO of entire GANMC *General - XO of the GANMC or CO of each separate Corps *Vice General - XO of each separate Corps *Adjutant General - Staff Officer for each Corps *High Colonel - CO of large Battalions *Colonel - CO of small Battalions *Lieutenant Colonel - XO of Battalions *Major - CO of Divisions *Chief Lieutenant - XO of Divisions *Lieutenant - CO of Companies *Sub-Lieutenant - XO of Companies *Midshipman - Cadet Officer Enlisted Roles *Chief Adjutant of the GANMC - Chief Enlisted Officer of the GANMC *Chief Adjutant - Chief Enlisted Officer of a Corps *Master Adjutant - Chief Enlisted Officer of large Battalion *Adjutant - Chief Enlisted Officer of small Battalion *Chief Sergeant - Chief Enlisted Officer of Division *Master Sergeant - Chief Enlisted Officer of Company *Sergeant - CO of a Platoon *Master Corporal - XO of a Platoon *Corporal - CO of a Squad *Marine First Class - Veteran or XO of a Squad *Marine - Standard Soldier *Marine Recruit - Recruit Units *GANMC - The entirety of the GAN's Marines *Corps - The entirety of a Kingdom's Marines *Battalion (Large) - Unit attached to a Battle Fleet *Battalion (Small) - Unit attached to a Fleet *Division - Unit attached to a Squadron *Company - Unit attached to a Flottila, Frigate or Battleship *Platoon - Unit attached to a Corvette *Squad - Smallest unit Vannesira Smith (talk) 04:06, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Definitely a fan - the new General system looks better too. One thing though: I'm still not too keen on the 'Marine' opposed to 'Private' rankings, mainly because in my opinion it just sounds unnatural, others may think differently though. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 04:30, July 23 (Saturday), 2016 (UTC) We could always leave it as "Private" and just have it colloquially refered to as "Marine" like how cavalry privates are "Troopers", artillery privates are "Gunners", etc. Vannesira Smith (talk) 04:48, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright, sounds good then :) I'll put them on the GANMC page once you post the non-de Nuit versions. PS: Mind sending me the template whenever possible? — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 04:52, July 23 (Saturday), 2016 (UTC) Finished uploading the insignias. Officers File:GAN Commandant General.png File:GAN General.png File:GAN Vice General.png File:GAN Adjutant General.png File:GAN High Colonel of Marines.png File:GAN Colonel of Marines.png File:GAN Lieutenant Colonel of Marines.png File:GAN Major of Marines.png File:GAN Chief Lieutenant of Marines.png File:GAN Lieutenant of Marines.png File:GAN Sub-Lieutenant of Marines.png File:GAN Midshipman of Marines.png Enlisted File:GAN Chief Adjutant of the GANMC.png File:GAN Chief Adjutant.png File:GAN Master Adjutant.png File:GAN Adjutant.png File:GAN Chief Sergeant.png File:GAN Master Sergeant.png File:GAN Sergeant.png File:GAN Master Corporal.png File:GAN Corporal.png File:GAN Marine First Class.png File:GAN Marine.png Vannesira Smith (talk) 06:17, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Putting them up momentarily~ — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 06:42, July 23 (Saturday), 2016 (UTC) Slight change to the General Ranks While I was working on doing the Tirasian Marine insignia, I managed to make one that fits five bars on it, like how the standard O-13 ranks have 4 stars and a bar. I also realised that, due to the fact that all the "Posted Admiral ranks" (Admiral of the Fleet, Chief of Special Warfare, Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras, High Admiral of Gilneas and First Sea Lord) are all O-13, it is a bit weird to have the GANMC Commandant as an O-12 rank. So, what I think we should do is bump all the current general ranks up a notch, so: *Commandant General goes from O-12 to O-13 *General goes from O-11 to O-12 *Vice General goes from O-10 to O-11 *Adjutant General goes from O-9 to O-10 *The O-9 rank becomes Battalion General, sort of like we had before. Also, Battalion C.O rank is now as follows: *Battalion Generals command the battalions attached to Battle Fleets or any battalions with 2500+ men. (Eg. The King's Royal Fleet (which by my rough estimates probably has about 4800 marines), Elwynn Fleet, Redridge Fleet, etc) *High Colonels command the battalions attached to large Fleets or any battalions with 1500-2500 men. (Eg. The Greyhallow Fleet has 2400 marines, so would be commanded by a High Colonel. I assume Redrock would be similar) *Colonels command the battalions attached to small Fleets or any battalions with 1500 or less men. (Eg. The Nuit Fleet has 1200 marines, so would be commanded by a Colonel) Vannesira Smith (talk) 13:45, July 30, 2016 (UTC) That sounds good to me. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 13:49, July 30 (Saturday), 2016 (UTC) Alrighty then, I'll upload the new insignias Vannesira Smith (talk) 14:19, July 30, 2016 (UTC)